Broken
by SpiritGoddessTamiko
Summary: A wolf girl Nakeya has to pretend to be a boy because her father is ashamed of her being a girl. She then meets Sesshoumaru trying to fight him to prove her father. Soon she starts to have feelings for this dog demon. But her brother Kouga disagrees. NEW!
1. Enter Wolf Girl Nakeya

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I do own only and only Nakeya.

……………………………………………………………………..

A young wolf ran through the forest as fast as the wind itself. You could only see the wolf as a blur as it ran faster and faster. Soon the wolf came to a stop and wiped the sweat from its head. The wolf's appearance was that of the eastern tribe of wolves.

The wolf hand long golden-blonde hair that was up in a pony tale that stopped mid-way down its back. With eyes as green as the forest itself.

The wolf wore a brown headband on its head. Its clothes were made from wolf's fur. The wolf wore an armor top with shoulder pads made of fur. The wolf had a blonde tail swaying back and forth. Its bottoms were a skirt-like look also made of fur. Around the wolf's right wrist was a small band of fur while the left arm hand a longer band that went to its elbow. From the knees down to the feet the wolf had a material made of fur.

The wolf stayed silently waiting for any kind of sound. Rustling came from a bush nearby the wolf turned ready to attack its attacker. "Got'cha!" The wolf leaped into the bush.

Then the wolf realized that it was just a trap but it was too late a hand came to its throat ready to slash it with its claw. "What did I tell you? You can't let your opponent fool you." The attacker said.

"Heh I guess you're right. But whatever! I can take care of myself Kouga!" The knelt down and slipped its foot underneath Kouga's feet tripping him.

"Damnit! That was a dirty trick Nakeya!" Kouga spat.

Nakeya laughed, "Oh and what you did wasn't!" She kept laughing.

"Yeah but I was teaching you there's a difference between the two!" Kouga reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nakeya shook her hand at Kouga yawning.

Kouga sighed and stood up. "Look Nakeya you can't keep joking around all the time! What if something bad were to happen? You need to concentrate and-"

"And never let your guard down on your opponent! Yeah, yeah I already know all this Kouga!" Nakeya whined.

"You still need to be careful! Also demons around here don't know that your-"

"What a girl?! I blame father for that! Just because there's never been a girl in our tribe before! That's ridiculous! How can someone be ashamed of their own flesh and blood?!" Nakeya asked furiously.

Kouga sighed, "I don't know but that's how it is. You've been ok for sixteen years." Kouga replied coolly.

"Yeah and I still get treated as a female! You know the whole pack thinks I'm gay! Which I guess I am but yeah they keep trying to make me hook up with some chick or something! That's just plain nasty. Also if you'd stop treating me like a girl and treat me like a boy then maybe they would stop Kouga!" Nakeya said.

"Well your **not** a boy is the thing." Kouga reminded her.

"I know! But I have to act like one! Because of father you know there's nothing I can do about that!" Nakeya replied hastily.

Kouga sighed, "Yeah, but let's get back to the den before they come looking for us." Kouga replied tired of arguing with his sister.

Nakeya growled but obeyed and headed off to the den with Kouga.

……………………………………………………….

"Nukai! Kouga! It's about time you two got back here!" Ginta welcomed them home.

"It's good to see ya! So how's everyone been today?" Kouga asked.

"Good no one got attacked and we got enough kill so it's all good." Ginta replied.

"I see. So is my father around?" Kouga asked.

"I haven't seen him actually. I think he went to go talk to some dog dude." Ginta said.

Nakeya looked at Ginta confused, "What dog dude that Inuyasha I've heard so much about?"

"Nah, actually his older brother Sesshoumaru." Ginta said.

"Sesshoumaru? I've never heard that name before…" Nakeya said confused.

"You're lucky he's not the best guy to hand around with really…" Kouga said.

"Heh! I could easily pumble him to the ground!" Nakeya scoffed.

"Trust me I don't even think Kouga could Nukai. So I wouldn't even try." Ginta warned.

"Ha! You're such a pup!" Nakeya replied. Nakeya then sniffed the air and smelled wolf blood. "Father!" Nakeya ran out of the den and saw her father slowly climbing to the den. "Kouga hurry! Father is injured!" Nakeya yelled and ran down to her father.

Kouga ran out of the den to his father's side. "Father…w-what happened?!" Kouga asked surprised by the wounds he had on his body.

"S-Sesshoumaru…sword…" He barely chocked out.

"Sesshoumaru! That bastard I'll go after him and I'll-"

"No Kouga! You mustn't!" His father coughed blood out.

"But father…"

"Kouga he's right! If you get hurt who will protect or pack?" Nakeya replied. "Father I'll go!" Nakeya declared.

"But Nakeya you can't-" Kouga tried to object.

"It would be best my son…" Kouga's father rasped.

"But father…" Kouga started.

"Then it's done! I will leave at dusk tonight." Nakeya said.

Kouga and Nakeya led their father inside the den and laid him on his bedding made of hay.

"What happened?!" The pack asked Kouga and Nakeya concerned.

"It was the dog demon Sesshoumaru! He has injured our leader and he must pay! I have been chosen to go after him. The rest of you will protect father and the den with your lives." Nakeya informed them.

Some of the members laughed and Nakeya heard the remarks they made. "They might as well be sending a child after him!" "Nukai wouldn't last three seconds out there but to go after Sesshoumaru! That's got to be a joke!" Nakeya just ignored the rude remarks.

"Nukai I need to talk to you." Kouga said concern shone in his deep blue eyes. "Ok." Nakeya said and followed him outside a ways.

"Are you out of your freaking mind Nakeya?!" Kouga yelled furiously at his sister.

"What father has no problem with it so why are you so worried?" Nakeya replied.

"That's different and you know it because father-"

"Father doesn't care what happens to me? Am I right?" Nakeya finished his sentence.

"I didn't say that it's just that you shouldn't listen to him…Nakeya who knows what could happen to you out there with him! He could kill you in a second." Kouga tried to change Nakeya's mind.

Nakeya shook her head and sighed, "Kouga I'll be fine! Trust me!" Nakeya promised her brother.

Kouga sighed knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Ok, but you have to come back alive got it!" Kouga joked.

"Nah, I'd rather prefer to come back as the walking dead. Nuh…" Nakeya put her arms up and walked like a zombie then laughed.

Kouga laughed at her humor.

……………………………………………………….

Nakeya place her sword in a strap next to her waist. She made sure she didn't need anything else. _I have my claws so I'll be fine._ She thought. She looked outside the sun was starting to go down so she must leave soon.

"Nukai." Nakeya turned around to her father. "Yes father." She replied.

"I suggest you don't come back till you have either made an agreement with the demon or defeated him." He said sternly.

Nakeya nodded her head in agreement.

"Father are you crazy?! Where is he supposed to go when he really needs to shelter? Or if he's badly injured?!" Kouga interfered.

"He will be fine he is my son, and he will **not** fail this mission." His father replied.

"But-!"

"Kouga I'll be fine this task will be a piece of cake!" Nakeya replied confidently. "Well I'm off, I'll be back soon before you know what hit ya!" Nakeya ran out from the water fall and down the river.

"Ha he'll never make it back he's too much of a girl!" A demon remarked. "You got that right!" Another agreed.

_Be careful Nakeya._

…………………………………………………

After days of searching for Sesshoumaru Nakeya found nothing! Not even a trace. _This is ridiculous! I heard he's one of the slowest walkers in this world! How can I not find him anywhere?!_ Nakeya sighed and kept walking. She heard the roaring waters of a river nearby and her stomach growled. "Might as well eat." Nakeya thought out loud. She headed towards the river.

She placed her sword on the ground and kneeled down with her right arm extended waiting to attack. She watched the water carefully holding her breath and waited for her prey. She watched closely then saw a silver color run through the water she snatched it up in a single swing. "Got'cha! Thought you were slick huh?"

Nakeya caught about three more fish then set them next to her sword. She ran into the forest and cut down a few branches for wood. "That'll do it!" She swiped her hands together to get the dust off. She picked up the wood and headed back.

Nakeya placed the fire wood in circle. She stood up straight and looked around for some rocks. "Here we go!" She picked up two rocks. Nakeya walked back over to the fire wood and tried to make a spark with the rocks. After a few tries she got a fire started.

Nakeya pulled out all the guts on the fish and stuck them onto a stick and placed them next to the fire.

Nakeya sighed and lay against a tree. Her eyelids started to get heavy. _I suppose I can take a little nap._ She thought and soon she was victim to sleep.

Soon Nakeya woke up to a loud noise. She jumped up and saw a little girl taking on of her fish. The girl was human and looked to be about 7 or 8. She had long dark brown hair with a little bit it a pony-tail on the top of her head.

"Jaken!" The girl screamed in fear.

"What is it Rin?!" A toad-looking figure came out of the trees. The imp looked towards Nakeya and put his staff in front of him. "What are you doing you wolf?!" Jaken demanded.

"Hey your little friend there was stealing **my** food!" Nakeya growled in her defense.

"I will not let you hurt Rin! Staff of two heads!" Jaken yelled and a flame came out of the staff.

Nakeya jumped into the air without trouble dodging his attack. "You want a fight toad?! You got one!" Nakeya slashed at him with her claws.

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled out as Nakeya's claws slapped Jaken across the clearing. Rin ran to his side.

"Get out of here Rin, I'll be fine." Jaken ordered Rin and she nodded and ran off.

"You pathetic toad!" Nakeya grabbed Jaken by his scruff. Jaken spit in Nakeya's face which made her anger grow. She through him hard against a rock.

Meanwhile Rin ran through the forest searching for something, anything to help her out and then she saw someone recognized. She started to run faster happily. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran and hugged his leg tears flooding down her face.

"Rin what happened?!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It's Jaken! Someone attack Jaken it was a wolf demon!" Rin cried out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes knowing of Rin's fear of wolves. "Show me where." Rin nodded and rubbed away her tears.

"Stupid toad!" Nakeya kicked off Jaken with her foot against a tree.

"Lord…Sesshoumaru." Jaken spoke under his breath falling unconscious.

"Heh, you might actually make a good dinner you toad!" Nakeya smirked and walked over to Jaken. She reached down and picked him up and held him over the fire. "I have you like getting cooked." Nakeya said.

"Master Jaken no!" Rin screeched running towards Nakeya pulling on her skirt. "Please don't kill Master Jaken! Let him go! I'm sorry for the fish, just please don't hurt him!" Rin begged Nakeya tears falling down her cheeks.

Nakeya looked at the girl her eyes softened with sadness. _That poor girl…_ Then she returned her face to normal as she smelled another demon coming. "It's about time you joined that party, mutt." Nakeya turned seeing a tall male demon walking out of the forest. She threw Jaken to the ground.

He had long silver hair that went down to his knees. He wore a very fancy haori that was shield by armor. He also had fur draped over his right shoulder.

"Rin go take Jaken and get out of here." Sesshoumaru ordered. Rin nodded and followed his orders.

Nakeya turned to fully face Sesshoumaru. "Let me guess you go as Lord Sesshoumaru am I correct?" Nakeya asked.

"What is your name wolf?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"The name's Nukai." Nakeya studied Sesshoumaru's face. _It's expressionless…I've never seen someone so calm before…_

"I'll take it you are Sesshoumaru after all." Nakeya declared.

"What business does a mangy wolf have with this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_A little obsessed with yourself are we? _Nakeya thought. "You're the one who injured my pack leader! You have no right to do that so I've come to defeat you!" Nakeya said preparing to attack.

Sesshoumaru's face had an amused look on it but just for a quick second. "A pathetic wolf like you will be no fight. You're as scrawny as a human wench." Sesshoumaru replied his voice calm.

"We'll see about that Sesshoumaru!" Nakeya replied and went to attack Sesshoumaru but he dodged in a second.

_Where the hell did he go?!_ Nakeya sniffed the air and looked around.

"Behind you." Sesshoumaru said and Nakeya's eyes widened in surprise as Sesshoumaru slashed her shoulder.

_Damnit I have to be quick with this one!_ Nakeya got away from him fast.

"You're a slow opponent as well." Sesshoumaru said slashing her in her side.

Nakeya gasped out loud holding her side but quickly moved away from Sesshoumaru. _Father was right he is difficult! There's got to be a way that I can get past him._ Nakeya keep jumping around as quickly as she could, trying to figure out a plan. Then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru pinned her to the ground with his only arm. _Wait that's it! He only has one arm! I can do this so easily! _Nakeya smirked.

"I thought you were smarter Sesshoumaru, but I guess I was wrong." Nakeya said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with confusion and then he sensed something underneath him and he leaped off quickly but not quick enough.

"Sorry puppy you need to move faster than that!" Nakeya said striking her foot at him as a green glow attacked him and burned through his pant leg.

_He has poison control on his feet, this is odd. Sesshoumaru thought. _He looked at Nakeya carefully. _I need to be careful with this one. _

Nakeya smirked at Sesshoumaru. _It may have been only a graze but it was good enough! Ha, this'll be so easy once I get used to his attacks._ Nakeya stood up. "What's wrong? Did my poison get to yet?" Nakeya flexed her hand as a poisonous glow surrounded it.

Sesshoumaru didn't even respond to her comment and just walked slowly towards her he placed his hand on his sword and pulled it out. "You won't get past my Tokijin." Sesshoumaru responded he raised he sword and struck at Nakeya. "Die!" A blue light slashed out at her.

Nakeya backed off from the light but it started to surround her. _Shit! I won't be able to dodge this so easily! _Nakeya realized and tried to get away from it the best she could but it still reached her and cut her body all over. Nakeya flew across the field and landed on the ground.

"Nnn.." Nakeya opened her eyes trying to get up and she saw Sesshoumaru over her. "Heh, so what now are you going to do kill me?" Nakeya responded.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond and picked her up by her arm and threw her into a tree. "Ah!" Nakeya screamed out in pain as blood came out of her mouth.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshoumaru held up his Tokijin and a blue aura was released at Nakeya. The blue light engulfed her body and Nakeya wanted to scream out in pain but held it back.

Nakeya watched as Sesshoumaru approached her and her eyes started closing, "I'm sorry…" she spoke as she fell unconscious.

………………………………………………………………..

**That's it for the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it so far and don't worry my fans I have not stopped my other story A Chance to Change the Past. I just really wanted to start this one too with my own charry Nakeya. Also in case you all were wondering Nakeya has to pretend to be a boy as it says so her boy name is Nukai. Also when she talks she makes her voice sound deep and she's good at it so it fools people. Well please review and tell me what you think of this story!!**


	2. Don't Forget the Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………..

Kouga sat in the cave fidgeting. It had been about a week and no news of Nakeya and her whereabouts. He was sitting on his hay bed at the end of the den. He sat with his legs crossed and his right elbow on his kneed while his head rested in his hand. His other hand was playing with the hay while his foot matched the same rhythm.

"Kouga would you stop that fidgeting already!" Ginta came up with some fish and threw some next to Kouga.

"I can't help it!" Kouga replied irritated.

Ginta laughed at Kouga's actions. "What?!" Kouga demanded. Ginta laughed harder and waved his hand signaling 'hold on' after a few seconds Ginta calmed down a bit, so at least he could talk.

"Jeez it seems like your treating Nukai as if he was your little sister." Ginta teased. "Why do you think so many of the guys tease him? Because you treat him like a girl." Ginta said.

"I do not treat him like a girl! He's my little brother what else am I suppose to do about it?!" Kouga demanded.

"He's old enough to take care of himself Kouga! Just let him decide his own life ok." Ginta said trying to reason with Kouga.

Kouga growled, "Whatever…" _But the thing is…Nukai is not a boy. Nakeya is a girl. _

…………………………………………………

Nakeya woke up. She felt something carrying her and jumped up and found that her hands weren't able to move. Nakeya searched around her surrounding and found that she was on a dragon-looking thing with two heads.

"I've seen you've awoken you damned wolf!" A voice called behind her.

'_Ugh that annoying voice! I can't forget it anywhere!'_ Nakeya turned to see Jaken. Nakeya wanted to laugh at his appearance because of how beaten up he looked but held her tongue.

"Is the stupid toad hurt?" Nakeya teased.

"You damn wolf you should be lucky that you're even still live! If it weren't for Rin you'd be-!"

Nakeya yawned, "-I think I'm a take a little nap." Nakeya started to put her head down teasing the little imp.

"You scrawny wolf I swear that Lord Sesshoumaru will have your head for this!!" Jaken scowled bouncing around angrily.

Nakeya laughed and then stopped and looked around searching for Sesshoumaru but didn't see him; she spotted Rin walking holding the reins for the two-headed dragon.

"My master went off awhile ago, if that's who you're looking for." Jaken replied.

"Heh, as if I care about that damn mutt." Nakeya responded.

Jaken went furious, "How dare you talk about my master like that! You should be beheaded for that respect!" Jaken bounced around again.

"Nag, nag, nag! Would you shut up already! Who gives a damn about your master?!" Nakeya scolded.

"That's if I've had it with your mouth you damn wolf-!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called walking out of the forest.

"Y-yes milord..." Jaken whimpered. Nakeya snickered at his coward ness. Jaken glared at her then turned back to his master.

"Take Rin and Ah-un. I should be back in about three-days." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes milord right away!" Jaken followed his orders immediately.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Ah-un and grabbed Nakeya off the back. Nakeya growled at Sesshoumaru but he ignored her. He pushed her ahead of him to start walking.

"Where are we going?!" Nakeya demanded. Sesshoumaru didn't speak and just kept on walking.

_Ugh! I swear I do not like this stupid mutt one bit, he thinks he's all that I bet. What an ass!_ Nakeya growled.

………………………………………………………………………

"Kouga! Kouga!" Ginta ran down the river to where Kouga sat in the grass.

Kouga growled in irritation. "What Ginta?! Can't a guy rest?!"

"S-sorry Kouga but your father wanted to see you." Ginta stuttered in fear of Kouga's anger rising.

Kouga groaned and stood up. He cracked his neck and then headed back to the den. He entered behind the waterfall and walked to the back where his father was sitting waiting for him. "I hear you wanted to see me?" Kouga hid his anger.

"Ah, yes Kouga. There has been news of a dog around the area. I would like you to lead a group to see if you can find this dog and make sure he's out of our territory." His father ordered.

Kouga glared at his father but said nothing. He turned and headed towards the entrance of the den. "Kurai, Ritsu, Moki, Hakkaku and Ginta let's go!" Kouga ran out of the cave as the rest all followed Kouga.

Ginta saw them running towards him. "Hey where are you going?" Ginta watched Kouga run past them.

"Come on Ginta! Your suppose to follow!" Hakkaku replied.

"Wait then! Hakkaku!" Ginta ran after them all.

………………………………………………………………………

Nakeya was kept in front of Sesshoumaru. Her arms still tied behind her back. Nakeya sighed as they walked through the forest. She sniffed the air and realized where they were. _'This is my packs' area! But why are we all the way over here and they'll surely come if they find out Sesshoumaru is here.'_ Nakeya then smirked._ 'It's perfect! If my pack smells me near and with him we all can kill him together!' _

"What do you find so amusing, wolf?" Sesshoumaru glared at Nakeya.

"Heh, nothing your simple-minded brain could comprehend." Nakeya replied.

Sesshoumaru shot her a death glare and then she heard a rustle from the bushes. Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and quickly had it to Nakeya's neck.

"Nukai!" Kouga jumped out of the forest with all the other wolves behind him.

"Kouga!" Nakeya exclaimed happily to see her brother.

Kouga growled at Sesshoumaru, "Let him go now! Or you will feel the wrath of my pack!"

"I will not." Sesshoumaru responded no emotion shone on his face.

Kouga growled in annoyance, "Yes you will! Or-!" Kouga was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"If you try and attack I will kill him without a second thought." Sesshoumaru pushed his sword closer to Nakeya's neck and slowly blood trickled down her neck.

'_Damnit! I can't let him kill her!' _Kouga signaled for them to back off and they followed behind Kouga. "Then what is it you want, _Sesshoumaru_?" Kouga said coldly.

"I wish to speak to your father. Lead me to your den." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Ginta poked on Kouga's shoulder and whispered, "We have no choice Kouga otherwise…Nukai will be killed!"

"He's right you know…" Hakkaku replied.

Kouga growled and then sighed, "Fine but if you try anything stupid will attack you immediately!" Kouga warned and headed to the den.

After awhile they finally arrived at the entrance of the den. Kouga growled at Sesshoumaru telling him to stay outside.

'_Man this sucks why am I the freakin' victim?!'_ Nakeya thought in annoyance.

After a few minutes Kouga returned with his father.

"What does the dog lord want with me?" The pack leader asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "You have disturbed me and tried to kill me twice now! I have decided you owe me payment." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Payment?! The wolf tribe owes you no payment!" Kouga said in the packs defense.

"Kouga learn to keep your mouth shut!" His father replied and turned to Sesshoumaru. "What kind of payment could you want from us?"

"Since you sent this little pest," Sesshoumaru said pulling on Nakeya's hair as Nakeya grunted. "I've decided I will take him as payment."

"What?! You think we would let you take him as-!" Kouga started.

"Done." The pack leader decided.

Kouga's eyes flared with anger at his father. "Done?! What kind of father are you?! Your just going to let him take Nukai, father what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kouga demanded but his father just shot him a glare, then turned to face Sesshoumaru. "But I never want to see you around any of my pack again, clear?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and released his sword from Nakeya's neck. Sesshoumaru grabbed Nakeya's arm dragging her away.

Nakeya smiled faintly and nodded goodbye to her brother. _'I knew it all along; father never did care for me.'_

"Wait Nukai!" Kouga called out reaching for Nakeya but his father pulled him back. "Let me go! I will not let this happen! Nukai wait!" Kouga tried to break free but it was futile.

Nakeya turned away from her brother's calls. _'It's useless Kouga. You can't stop this…please understand.'_ Nakeya thought as they walked further and further away.

Soon Nakeya and Sesshoumaru were out of sight. Then Kouga turned to his father angry and frustration in his eyes. "I don't understand father, why would you let him take your own son away?!" Kouga demanded but his father said nothing. "Well then maybe I should just tell everyone the truth about Nukai huh? How would you like that if I told everyone that Nukai is if fact a-!" Kouga was stopped by a slap across his face. "I told you once before Kouga learn to keep you damn mouth shut!" Then his father left him and went into the den.

Kouga stood there with anger. _'Damn that bastard! I can't even believe I am related to him! How can he do that to her?! What the hell did Nakeya deserve to have this happen to her?!'_

………………………………………………………..

Nakeya and Sesshoumaru kept walking and soon it was night. Nakeya was starting to get tired but tried to not show it. They kept walking then Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her and Nakeya turned her head away from Sesshoumaru's gaze. Then he approached her and Nakeya back away as he raised his arm and she turned away from him as he lashed at her, cutting her binds. Nakeya's eyes widened and she rubbed her wrists from being tied for so long.

"So what are you going to do now? Eat me?" Nakeya looked up to Sesshoumaru.

He turned his gaze away from her, "No, you will serve under me and listen to everything I tell you to do."

Nakeya gawked at his response. _'Are you freakin' kidding me?! Do I look like a damn servant to him?!'_

"We must hurry to catch up with Rin and Jaken so hurry up." Sesshoumaru said ignoring her look and walking deeper into the forest.

Nakeya growled but obeyed. _'I have to stay alive…I can't forget the promise I made no matter what…I will survive to keep it alive.'_

Days had past and still they had not found a sight of Rin or Jaken. Nakeya was completely out of energy they hadn't stopped even once! Nakeya's stomach growled with hunger. She didn't dare ask Sesshoumaru if they could stop though, she wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

Nakeya groaned and then sniffed the air she smelled a river nearby and oh how she wanted to get some fish from the river! Now that she thought about it she didn't even eat the day when that girl Rin had tried to steal her fish, so she hasn't eaten in almost a week! _'I do not understand how this guy could not be even the tiniest bit hungry! What is he? Does he even have a stomach from God's sake?!'_

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Nakeya, he could tell she was starving and tired even though she tried to hide it. Sesshoumaru stopped and tasted the air he could sense Rin and Jaken but they were at least a days walk away.

Nakeya didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped and ran right into him falling down on her butt. "Damnit all!" She cursed and looked up at Sesshoumaru with one eye open.

"If you are hungry then go fetch your own food." Sesshoumaru said.

Nakeya's face gleamed and she nodded running off to the river. "I thought I would never get a chance to eat!" Nakeya exclaimed happily.

After a few minutes she saw the river ahead of her. She quickly stopped at the edge already ready to catch a fish. Soon enough she saw a silver flash in the water and with a single swipe catch a fish. A few minutes later she had five fish ready. _'Should I take them back to where he is or start a fire here? He never said so I'll just do it here.'_ Nakeya decided and built a fire and had the fish ready to cook.

Finally after patiently waiting the fish were done and Nakeya started to gobble up the food fast. She threw the last stick to the side as she finished the last fish. "That was delicious!" Nakeya licked the remains from her lips. She stood up and stretched her arms. "Ah!" _'Now that I think about it I could just leave now and he would never notice! And the best part is he's probably waiting for me as well so I'll have him there for hours! What kind of idiot lets their servant go off on their own anyways?!'_

Nakeya smirked at her thought and headed off down the river. _'I've got to be slick so I'll run in the water for a bit so he can't find my scent!' _Nakeya jumped in the water and started running. After a few minutes she jumped out of the water a flew down the river bank. "Also with my speed he can't catch up!" Nakeya said.

"You were saying?" Sesshoumaru appeared next to her.

Nakeya gasped in surprise and lost her footing and fell into the river. Nakeya spat at the taste of the water. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing above her.

'_Just great! What should I say?! Oh I was just…talking a walk! Yeah like that would work.' _Nakeya gulped and watched as Sesshoumaru icy glare stuck to her.

"I let you get food and you decide to run off? Maybe I should just put you on a leash after all." Sesshoumaru whipped a yellow venom string and slashed Nakeya with it as a punishment.

Nakeya hissed in pain as blood from her cheek ran down her face. She glared at Sesshoumaru. "I suggest you get up or I'll hit you again." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Nakeya obeyed reluctantly and got out of the water and stood next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pushed her forward and they headed off to find Rin and Jaken.

………………………………………………..

"Damn. It. All!" Kouga kicked the rocks with each word.

"Um…Kouga...?" Ginta spoke nervously.

"What Ginta?!" Kouga whipped around glaring at Ginta.

"Don't think of it so bad…I mean at least he's not a girl! So he should be fine!" Ginta said optimistically.

Kouga growled even more knowing that in fact Nakeya **was** a girl. He turned around and started hitting and kicking at the rocks. "I can't believe he would do that to his own flesh and blood! That bastard I just want to kill him!" Kouga lashed out his anger over and over.

"Hey Ginta…" Hakkaku whispered approaching Kouga and Ginta.

"Yeah." Ginta said.

"How's he doing?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta sighed, "Not good he seems to be getting madder by the second! I've tried to calm him down but nothing helps."

"Let me try." Hakkaku whispered and walked over to Kouga. "Hey Kouga think about the good things, I doubt Sesshoumaru would waste his time killing or injuring Nukai. As long as he's good use he'll be fine! Also if anything were to happen you know how fast Nukai can run and just by himself without sacred jewel shards! There's no way Sesshoumaru could catch up with him!" Hakkaku tried to encourage Kouga's attitude.

Kouga stopped and tried to believe what Hakkaku said. Kouga sighed and turned to Hakkaku.

Hakkaku flinched a little scared that Kouga would lash at him. Then he saw the look in Kouga's eyes and calmed down a bit.

"I guess your right…and I'm sure he'll be alright…" Kouga said.

"That's the way to go Kouga!" Hakkaku said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah! And he should be back anytime soon! So don't worry!" Ginta agreed.

Kouga nodded and then his face took an anger look, "You two should be gathering food! Stop wasting time here and get!" Kouga ordered and they flinched at his demand and went running off.

Kouga turned his head to look at the sky. "Please take care Nakeya…" Kouga said and then ran off.

…………………………………………………………………..

Finally they had found Rin and Jaken. Nakeya sat on the ground and sighed heavily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I can't believe you kept that mangy wolf! What can he do anyways?! He's just a stupid wolf you should eat him or something-!" Jaken was cut off by Sesshoumaru's boot kicking him across the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked over to Nakeya but she just turned her head away from his gaze.She growled in annoyance since his gaze never ceased and she looked back at him. "What?" She asked in a rude tone.

Then that stupid imp started to bounce around angrily, "Hot dare you speak to my Lord like that you stupid wolf!"

Nakeya just glared at Jaken. "Shut up you stupid toad! Damn you're so annoying!" Nakeya crossed her arms.

"How dare you-!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken.

Jaken bent down and put his hands over his head, "I'm sorry milord!"

"Go watch Rin." Sesshoumaru said and Jaken ran off.

"Heh, pathetic toad." Nakeya remarked.

"Wolf." Sesshoumaru said and Nakeya looked up at Sesshoumaru.

He held his icy glare and Nakeya returned the same glare, "I have a name you know. Just as you do." Nakeya remarked.

Sesshoumaru ignored what Nakeya said. "You will protect and watch Rin and Jaken at all times." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Nakeya turned her head away from his stare, "Yeah, yeah whatever." Nakeya said and waved her hand at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled and whipped at Nakeya again. She hissed at the pain again. "Also you will learn how to treat me with respect as your master." Sesshoumaru said.

'_Beggars can't be choosers.' _Nakeya wanted to say but held her tongue not wanting to get whipped at again.

Sesshoumaru walked away and sat by a tree a ways away.

'_Stupid mutt! I just want to rip his stupid mouth off his face! Grr…I hate this why me anyways?'_ Nakeya thought angrily.

"Rin be careful with that!" Jaken commanded as Rin was reaching in the fire for a stick.

Nakeya sighed and walked over to Jaken and Rin. Jaken glared up at Nakeya. "What do you want you mangy-?!" Nakeya stomped on him before he could finish anything.

Rin whimpered a little bit and backed away from Nakeya. "Huh?" Nakeya looked up and saw Rin backing away with tears in her eyes.

"Uh...um…I didn't mean to step on your friend! I'm sorry don't be scared." Nakeya waved her arms in front of her.

Rin didn't say anything and backed away more. "Master Jaken…" She whimpered in fear.

Nakeya kneeled down and held out her hand. "Here take my hand I won't hurt you I promise. You're too nice to hurt anyways." Nakeya smiled trying to reassure Rin.

Rin stood quietly for a second and then took Nakeya's hand. Nakeya smiled and shook her hand gently. "See? That wasn't so bad. My name's Nukai. What's your name?" Nakeya asked.

"R-Rin." Rin said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Rin." Nakeya said.

"Hey don't you scare Rin like that you-!" Nakeya kicked Jaken away. "Do you ever learn to shut up?" Nakeya scowled.

Rin giggled at Nakeya's actions. Nakeya turn to Rin and smiled. "Hey what's so funny about that huh? Come here!" Nakeya teased and pulled Rin and started to tickle her.

"I'm…sorry!" Rin said between giggles.

Nakeya laughed and tickled Rin even more. "I can't hear you!" Nakeya teased.

"I…said…I'm….sorry!" Rin laughed out. Nakeya laughed at Rin some more.

Sesshoumaru watched the two from far away. _'That wolf…he's so odd how can he get along with humans so easily…?'_ Sesshoumaru wondered.

…………………………………………………………….

**Ok that's it for Chapter 2! I hope you guys like this story. Also a few facts about Nakeya. When she talks unless it's just her and Kouga she can make her voice sound like a guys so no one suspects otherwise. That's why when she wants to laugh hard or scream she holds it back otherwise…it'll sound like a girls. Also Nakeya is super fast runner faster than Kouga with his sacred jewel shards and she has no help on this either! Well that's it for now! Please review!**


	3. Poisoned and Unconscious

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………

Nakeya groaned as they walked through the dark night. They had been walking for three days and stopped once! Also Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her eat because of her little runaway incident last time. Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep on Ah-un. Now only Nakeya and Sesshoumaru were awake.

Nakeya let out a low growl from her throat. _'Man at least could I be stuck with someone who at least talks!' _ Nakeya sighed and looked up to the sky. All the stars were showing tonight and Nakeya smiled at them as she remembered an old memory.

"_Nakeya. Where are you Nakeya?" A voice called out to her. _

_A little wolf girl turned around and smiled with a toothy smile. "Mommy, mommy I'm over here!" The little Nakeya ran to the older wolf._

"_Don't run off Nakeya! I wouldn't want you to get hurt now would I?" Nakeya's mother said her face was blurred out. _

"_I'm sowwy mommy! I just got lost in the dark!" Nakeya apologized. _

"_Well you know something sweetie?" Nakeya's mom said. _

"_What mommy?!" Nakeya asked eagerly. _

"_If you ever get lost at night look up to the stars to help you find your way. You see that big one shining up there?" Nakeya's mother pointed. _

"_Yeah! Yeah!" Nakeya jumped up and down._

"_If you see that star its always north so if you ever get lost remember that that star points you north." Nakeya's mom said._

"_I will tank you mommy!" Nakeya smiled._

"_Your welcome darling." Nakeya's mom ruffled her hair._

Nakeya sighed as she started walking again. _'Oh mother…'_ Nakeya thought and looked back up to the sky. _'That star stills shines to this very day.'_ Nakeya smiled up at the star. _'I will never forget how to find my way…never.'_ Nakeya shook away her thoughts and kept walking.

Now it was almost daylight. Nakeya had sat on Ah-un for a bit to rest and she decided to get up. She stretched her arms and legs. "Man this is too long of a walk." Nakeya looked up ahead to see Sesshoumaru still walking ahead. _'Jeez doesn't he EVER get tired?!' _Nakeya thought. _'I should at least ask where the hell he's taking us!' _Nakeya decided and walked up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Sesshoumaru I was-." Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Nakeya growled a bit and cleared her throat. "Right I'm sorry _Lord_ Sesshoumaru," Nakeya said coldly. "I was wondering where exactly are we going?" Nakeya asked.

"My castle." Sesshoumaru answered in a monotone voice.

'_This dude has a freakin' castle?! You've got to be kidding me!'_ Nakeya sighed, "How far away is this castle?"

"About a new moons walk." Sesshoumaru answered.

Nakeya gawked, "A-a new moons walk?! Are you kidding me?!" Nakeya barked.

Sesshoumaru turned his icy glare on her and stopped, "Is there a problem with that wolf?"

"Duh…of course not! Not a problem at all!" Nakeya waved her arms in front of her shaking her head.

"Good." Sesshoumaru kept on walking.

Nakeya glared at Sesshoumaru and pretended to throw a sword at his back. _'Ha! You stupid dog take that and that! How strong are you now that you have a damn sword imbedded in your stupid ass back!' _Nakeya stomped the ground in anger.

"Um…Nukai?" Rin spoke from behind.

Nakeya turned around with a stupid look on her face, "Oh hi Rin!" Nakeya waved.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked concerned.

"Oh! Of course I was just…uh…" Nakeya thought of something to say, "I was just exercising yeah that's it exercising!" Nakeya rubbed her head.

"Oh…ok." Rin looked at her weird but then her happy smile returned as she skipped off after Sesshoumaru.

Nakeya sighed, "That was close!" Nakeya stood up and headed after them.

……………………………………………………

"Ginta!"

Ginta turned around, "Yeah boss, what is it?" Ginta asked frightened.

"Where has my son ran off to?" The pack leader ordered.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday! I swear!" Ginta said putting his hands up in defense.

The pack leader growled and turned around heading to the back of the cave.

"What's that all about?" Hakkaku asked bringing in fish.

"He's looking for Kouga. Have you seen him?" Ginta asked.

Hakkaku shook his head, "Nope sorry can't help you there." Hakkaku replied.

"I hope he's not doing anything stupid…" Ginta said.

Meanwhile in a nearby forest Kouga was slashing at all the trees around him. "Damnit I hate you!" Kouga lashed at a tree. "Damn that man! How could he?!" Kouga lashed at another tree. Kouga then landed on his knees and he stared at his hand. He then clenched his hand and bowed his head. "Why…why mother?"

"_Kouga! I need you to come here!" _

_Young Kouga ran to the voice. "Yes mother?" Kouga asked. _

_An older wolf with blonde hair smiled at Kouga. She had green eyes just like Nakeya and her hair was tied in a half pony tail why the rest fell down her back. She wore clothing from a wolf tribe as well._

"_My dear child, I need to ask you this favor, alright?" She asked Kouga._

"_Yes mother whatever it is." Kouga said._

"_I need you to promise that you will watch over your little sister, don't let anything bad happen to her ok?" She smiled at him._

"_I promise mother! I won't let anything happen to her!" Kouga promised._

"_Thank you Kouga! I knew I could count on my little boy." His mother patted his back._

Kouga growled and then sighed. He lifted his head to the sky, "Damnit all mother! How am I suppose to protect her now?!" Kouga shouted in anger but nothing answered him back. Kouga slammed his fist into the earth. "Damn that bastard!" Kouga hit the ground over and over until his hand started bleeding. "Damnit mother! Why would you let this happen?! Why does Nakeya have to suffer this fate?!" Kouga hit the ground again. "Damnit why…?"

A vision of Nakeya's face flashed in his head. "She's always smiling and laughing…but how can she be happy when she has to pretend every second?"

_Little Nakeya ran through the forest. She hit a rock and fell on the ground. Nakeya started to whimper as tears filled her eyes. _

"_Awe, look at the wittle baby!" One of the wolves laughed at Nakeya. "Ha, ha yeah look at him or should I say her!" Another one teased. "Come on what's wrong Nukai did you get a little boo boo?!" All the wolves busted out laughing. "Why don't you cry to your mother oh wait, I forgot! She left you!" They all started laughing again._

"_Stop it! It's not funny!" Nakeya shouted at them. _

"_Awe, don't start crying Nukai!" They laughed at Nakeya._

"_Hey what's going on?!" Kouga ran to them. _

"_Your wittle bwother got a boo-boo!" The wolves laughed and walked away._

_Kouga growled and walked over to Nakeya. "Hey are you alright?" Kouga asked._

_Nakeya sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm fine…" Nakeya responded._

"_You sure it looks like you really fell hard." Kouga said._

"_Kouga why do they tease me?" Nakeya asked. "Why do I have to be a boy? If I just acted like a girl they'd leave me alone!" Nakeya started to cry._

"_Oh Nakeya…" Kouga hugged her. "I'm so sorry." Kouga held Nakeya as she sobbed._

"She always had to be stronger than she really was. She could never be normal." Kouga said regretfully.

"I never did help her. All I could do is let her cry! I couldn't help her!" Kouga said angrily. "Please forgive me Nakeya…"

………………………………………………

"Hey Rin be careful!" Jaken yelled to Rin in the water.

"I'm fine master Jaken! Nukai is teaching me how to catch fish!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Ok Rin what you need to do while you're in the water be very still and watch for a silver glisten in the water." Nakeya said.

Rin nodded and watched the water carefully. A silver color flashed in the water and Rin reached into the water and grabbed the fish. "I got it! I got it Nukai!" Rin jumped up and down.

Nakeya clapped. "Nicely done see you're starting to get the hang of this!" Nakeya said.

"Yeah but you're still better than me!" Rin said.

"That's only because I've been fishing longer than you." Nakeya said ruffling Rin's hair.

Sesshoumaru sat by a nearby tree and watched them. _'That wolf is strange indeed…there's something about him I'm missing but what? What could I have possibly missed?'_ Sesshoumaru wondered and looked back up to the blue sky.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran to Sesshoumaru all happily and giddy.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the tree and looked at Rin. Rin stopped in front of him and gasped for breath then she held up a rope holding three fish. "Look how many I caught!" Rin said happily.

Sesshoumaru stared at the fish and then looked away.

"Hey Rin the fires all ready so you better hurry!" Nakeya waved from the fire.

"Coming!" Rin ran to Nakeya.

Sesshoumaru glance where Nakeya and Rin were. He watched as Nakeya instructed

Rin how to empty out the fish and then place it over the fire. _'He's too nice for a wolf but he is a wolf I know that for sure, what the hell am I missing?'_ Sesshoumaru let out a small growl.

Jaken approached Sesshoumaru, "Milord, I noticed some-" Jaken stopped noticing Sesshoumaru's anger. "Lord Sesshoumaru…?" Jaken asked frightened.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Jaken. "What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked irritated.

Jaken flinched, "Right…uh I noticed…that when we were walking…" Jaken stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Right! I noticed that there were some wolves following us but not wolf demons actual wolves' milord!" Jaken said scared.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked into the forest. "Milord where are you going?" Jaken asked.

"Watch after Rin and the wolf." Sesshoumaru said and disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Jaken sighed, "You think he would actually answer you for once!" Jaken ran back to where Nakeya and Rin sat.

"…and that's it there all done!" Nakeya finished her sentence.

"Wolf do you know that we've been followed by your pets!" Jaken spat at Nakeya.

"Heh, sorry I don't pay attention you stupid toad maybe their a little hungry for toad!" Nakeya licked her lips and crouched closer to Jaken.

"Gah! Get away you mangy wolf!" Jaken waved his staff at Nakeya.

Nakeya sat up and laughed holding her stomach, "You're such a wimp!" Nakeya started rolling on the ground.

Jaken fumed with anger, "How dare you sit there and laugh at me you stupid wolf!" Jaken bounced in anger around Nakeya.

"Master Jaken! Nukai! Stop teasing each other!" Rin said.

Nakeya sat up still laughing, "Ah…sorry Rin couldn't help myself." Nakeya said. Nakeya grabbed a fish from the fire and started to eat it. Nakeya opened her left eye and saw Jaken staring at the food in hunger. Nakeya snickered at his expression and Jaken glared at her.

"What's so funny wolf?!" Jaken asked angrily.

"What's the matter don't have the guts to ask for some food toad?" Nakeya laughed. She picked up a fish and threw it at him. "Here eat."

"Oo, ah, ah hot!" Jaken bounced the fish from his one hand to another trying not to burn himself.

"I never said it wasn't hot!" Nakeya smirked and bit into another fish.

"Stupid wolf." Jaken grumbled biting into his fish.

Nakeya was interrupted by a loud crash in the trees.

"What on earth is going on?!" Jaken spoke out.

Nakeya stood up and dashed off.

"Hey wait! Oh that stupid wolf." Jaken crossed his arms.

Nakeya ran deeper into the forest and heard another loud crash up ahead. She picked up the pace and stopped. She gasped at the sight before her. Two of her wolves had been killed. Nakeya glared and looked up to see Sesshoumaru attacking another.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nakeya demanded anger pulsing through her veins.

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "You have no right to talk to me like that." Sesshoumaru said and faced the wolf again.

"Hell if I don't! You're killing my wolves!" Nakeya shot back at him.

Sesshoumaru lifted up his claw as a poison glow took effect around his claws and he slashed at the other wolf. But to his surprise Nakeya got in the way and took the attack to her side.

Nakeya landed on the ground holding her side as blood oozed out. The wolves sniffed Nakeya as she groaned in pain. A few of the wolves whimpered and pushed their muzzles against her trying to get her up.

Sesshoumaru stared at Nakeya. "Why would you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Nakeya opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do what?" She hissed from the pain.

"Protect that wolf, I don't see the purpose you served doing so." Sesshoumaru said.

"Heh," Nakeya smirked. "These wolves have watched over me and protected me my wolf life so why shouldn't I do it in return? Just because they serve me their lives don't matter in this world?" Nakeya responded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her. _'I don't understand why he would protect these pathetic wolves…'_ Sesshoumaru thought. His thoughts were cut off by Nakeya's howl of pain.

The poison swept threw her blood stream quickly and she slowly started to lose consciousness.

Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up with his only arm and ran back to Jaken and Rin. When he returned Jaken and Rin ran to him as he laid Nakeya down.

"Nukai!" Rin shouted and squatted next to Nakeya.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what happened?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Jaken. "Jaken I need you to go find someone who can cure poison." Sesshoumaru stated.

Jaken nodded, "Right away milord!" Jaken ran to Ah-un and took off.

Rin's eyes filled with tears, "Please don't die Nukai!" Rin begged her new companion.

Nakeya grunted and shifted from the pain in her side as she slowly fell unconscious.

…………………………………………………

**And another chapter finished! What will happen to poor Nakeya? Who knows you'll have to wait for the next chappy! Also her gender will be revealed in one of the next chapters most likely. Well thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. An Unexpected Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………

"_Where am I?" Nakeya looked around in a foggy area. She couldn't see anything around her all there was, was fog. _

"_Nakeya!" A voice called. _

"_Who's there?!" Nakeya called out but no one answered._

"_Mommy! I'm over here!" A child's voice called. _

_Nakeya's eyes widened as a vision appeared in front of her. "This place…It's so familiar…" Nakeya looked around._

"_Mommy!" Nakeya turned to see child running towards her. The child was about five and had blonde hair with a small pony-tail. She wore clothing from a wolf tribe. _

_Nakeya gasped at the little wolf. "That's…me…" Nakeya watched her younger self run past her. _

_Nakeya turned around and saw an older she-wolf standing looking around the area as if searching for something._

_Nakeya watched and studied her carefully. She had long blonde hair but in a low pony-tail. She wore a dress made of wolf-fur and had it tied around the waist with a cloth. She also had a blonde tail like Nakeya. Nakeya looked at her face but couldn't see anything it was all a blur._

_The little Nakeya ran to the older she-wolf. "Mommy!" The little girl cried out jumping to her mother._

_The mother gasped and turned to little Nakeya. "Oh my baby! I was so worried about you!" She kneeled down squeezing her daughter. _

'_That's my mother…?' Nakeya watched the two. Nakeya walked to where they were and kneeled down looking at the mother's face but it was all a blur. Nakeya stood up clenching her fist. 'Why can't I remember…why? Why can't I remember her face?!' Nakeya turned from the two._

"_Nakeya…"_

_Nakeya jolted around looking for someone but no one was there. All there was behind her was fog and darkness. Nakeya turned and she saw the forest with her and her mother there still._

"_Nakeya…" A vision appeared in front of Nakeya as she gasped then it disappeared again. _

"_W-who's there?!" Nakeya demanded trying to regain her balance._

"_Nakeya, do you really not remember?" The voice asked._

_Nakeya looked around confused. "Remember? Remember what?" Nakeya asked. But there was no reply. Nakeya looked around franticly searching for someone, but no one was there._

"_Over here."_

_Nakeya froze and turned. But what she found was not her and her mother but another woman. She wore a hood over her face and the same dress as her mother's. Nakeya stepped back slowly from the she-wolf. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Nakeya demanded._

"_There is nothing I wanth all I want is to talk to you. I'm here to tell you something important." The woman stepped forward._

……………………………………………………………

Jaken flew fast on top of Ah-un. "That damn wolf! Just had to go and get poisoned! Now I'm stuck chasing after a healer!" Jaken spat as he flew through the sky.

After traveling for quite a while Jaken landed in a forest where a small hut stood. The hut was very old and the door was nothing but a piece of wood stuck up to it. Jaken jumped off Ah-un and ran to the huts door and knocked.

"Who's there?" An elder woman's voice asked.

"It's Jaken! I have an emergency!" Jaken exclaimed and the pathetic excuse for a door creaked open.

"What kind of emergency?" An old lady's face showed through the small opening. She had gray hair with deep wrinkles. Her eyes were the color of ice.

"One of milord's comrades you could say has fallen ill from a poison attack. But not just any poison, Lord Sesshoumaru's poison and I don't know anyone else who can cure it!" Jaken said impatiently.

The old lady sighed, "Alright…I will be out in a minute or less." The lady rasped and shut the door and returning moments later with supplies.

Jaken sat on Ah-un. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Jaken scowled.

The old lady slowly and I mean slowly got on Ah-un with her supplies in her lap.

"Finally!" Jaken said as Ah-un flew into the sky.

The old lady tapped the imps shoulder and Jaken glared at the old woman, "What is it now old hag?!" Jaken asked rudely.

"Can you please," She swallowed. "Can you please go a bit slower; this isn't good…for my health…" She asked and Jaken groaned and slowed down.

………………………………………………………………

_Nakeya stared at the she-wolf before her. "Ok then, talk." Nakeya watched the she-wolf carefully. _

_The she-wolf sighed. "First off I want to ask you do you remember or recognize me in any way?" The she-wolf's eyes shown with sadness in the green orbs._

"_I can't tell for one because you have a hood on," Nakeya crossed her arms. "And for two you don't look or smell familiar at all to me." Nakeya glared._

_The she-wolf nodded, "I see, well what about now?" She took the hood off and lifted her head to look straight at Nakeya. _

_Nakeya gasped. She couldn't believe who was before her she had finally remembered the face. Nakeya stood back from the she-wolf, "I-it can't be!" Nakeya gasped. "You…you can't be…" Nakeya stuttered. _

"_Can't be your mother?" The she-wolf asked._

"_But how?! You…you disappeared and father said," Nakeya swallowed carefully about what she was going to say._

"_Said what?" Nakeya's mother asked. _

_Nakeya turned her head away and face the ground clenching her fists. "He said…that you died slowly and painfully," Nakeya swallowed at the thought, "Then he started to explain it to me closely and carefully and I yelled and begged him to stop but he wouldn't!" Nakeya held her head tightly trying to get images out of her head. Tears started in her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly staring at the ground. "He said…it would make me stronger…strong enough so that I can act like a boy. He said…that if I didn't hear it I would be a wimp! I would cry more and more…just because I'm a girl. He said so much mother you wouldn't understand!" Nakeya spat at her mother angry tears flowing down her face. _

"_Nakeya…" Nakeya's mom looked sadly at her. _

"_Don't say anything! I do need your sympathy!" Nakeya screamed backing away from her mother._

"_Please Nakeya…you need to listen." Nakeya's mother walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder._

_Nakeya shook off her hand and backed away again. "No I don't! I don't need to listen to more lies! I'm tired of living as a lie, hearing lies I'm tired of it all mother!" Nakeya objected to her mother's words._

"_Nakeya! You must listen trust me it will all be better-!"_

"_No it won't! How can it be better?! I can't fall in love unless it's a woman which I highly do not recommend! I can't be normal! I can't be Nakeya! I can't live like most people! I can't live happy! All I CAN do is pretend and try and be happy! That's all I can do and it sucks! You think I like having to live like this?! To pretend to be this tough, strong, emotionless guy?! You probably had the best life ever! Father doesn't even care mom! He sent me away with a stranger to save his own ass!" Nakeya shouted her anger and sadness rising._

"_Oh my dear Nakeya…that is not true! Your father cares so much about you! Why do you think he couldn't love you?" Nakeya's mom said with distress and uncertainty._

"_How? Are you serious?!" Nakeya laughed angrily. "How?! It's easy mother." Nakeya's eyes slanted and glared with anger. "I can't be a girl because our tribe will be ashamed forever! I can't be me! I can be a boy which is who I'm not! How do you think I can think he doesn't care?!" Nakeya roared._

"_Nakeya have you ever thought what he's doing is good for you?" Her mother asked calmly._

"_Oh yeah acting like a boy can surely make my life be a THOUSAND times better!" Nakeya spat sarcastically._

_Nakeya's mother sighed and looked away then opened her eyes again. "I don't know how to get through to you…it might have been easier before but now your too old. There's no way you'll probably listen to me after all." Nakeya's mother sighed heavily and turned away._

"_Yeah just walk away like everyone else has! It won't make a difference!" Nakeya spat at her mother. "And to think I trusted you so much, you were the only thing that helped me so much. How am I going to survive now?" Nakeya whispered sadly._

_Nakeya's mother turned her head towards her, her green eyes shone with so much sadness for her daughter. She walked towards her daughter and lifted her head to face hers. "Nakeya you are not alone child. You will soon learn why it has been like this. Hopefully you'll be ready for what you learn, and I hope it brings you happiness in the end." Her mother kissed her forehead and stepped away. "Goodbye my child." Her mother bowed and walked off._

_Nakeya watched her mother disappear. She fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. "Mother…why?"_

………………………………………………………………

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken yelled running to where he left his lord and the poisoned wolf.

"Master Jaken!" Rin ran to Jaken tears pouring out of her brown eyes. She hugged Jaken tightly. "He's dying Jaken! He's going to die!" Rin cried out.

"Don't worry Rin! I have brought someone who can cure Nukai!" Jaken reassured her and she wiped her tears.

"Really?" Rin asked unsure.

Jaken nodded, "Really Rin."

Rin smiled a weak smile. "Ok…" She sniffled.

"Hurry up hag! We can't wait forever!" Jaken spat behind him.

"Hold your horses imp…I'm coming." The old lady said still on Ah-un as they walked over to where Jaken led her.

She finally reached to where Nakeya lay unconscious. She kneeled down and looked at Nakeya's face by moving it with her hand using Nakeya's chin. "Hmm…the skin is very pale so he is on the verge of dying…I might be able to cure him but I'll need to have him in a closed area." She looked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Take him to wherever you need to." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"There will be no movement I can't afford to move him if you wish for him to survive. I simply can make one right now." The old lady informed Sesshoumaru. She pulled out a twig and a leave. "Step back please." Sesshoumaru did so and with a whip of her hand a small hut appeared around her and Nakeya. She started to work on Nakeya's wounds as they all waited outside for her to finish.

Rin paced back and forth worried for her companion. Her eyes still glazed with tears and her face was red and puffy from crying.

Jaken sat fidgeting from Rin's movements. He groaned as they all waited forever for the old lady to finish up with Nakeya. "Damn it all that wench needs to hurry!" Jaken spat.

Sesshoumaru, sitting under a tree near by, gave him a warning glance and Jaken flinched. Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the small house. He peered over to the hut as his thoughts gathered. _'It doesn't make sense to me…why would he bother helping wolves? They're just animals who are meant to serve us so why risk your life for something pathetic?' _Sesshoumaru wondered. Sesshoumaru remembered what she had said.

"_Heh, these wolves have watched over me and protected me my wolf life so why shouldn't I do it in return? Just because they serve me their lives don't matter in this world?" _

'_How could wolves have such an effect on him? Why should he care so much?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself silently.

Sesshoumaru stared off in his own world as usual when he heard the drape from the door move and the old woman came out.

"Finally!" Jaken said walking up to the old lady.

Rin turned and ran to the old lady. "How's Nukai doing?!" Rin exclaimed worriedly.

"Nukai…will be fine," The old lady rasped. "She will only need a few days to recover is all." She smiled at Rin.

Rin sighed relieved.

"About time that stupid wolf is alright! Giving people heart attacks!" Jaken spat.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the small group. He looked at the old woman not even asking for an answer.

"Nukai is well, she just needs rest is all." The woman spoke to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman his eyes narrowed, "What did you say?" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I said she is well and-."

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "What do you mean by she? Nukai is not a she." Sesshoumaru glared.

"On the contrary Lord Sesshoumaru," The old lady swallowed. "Nukai is indeed a she."

………………………………………………

**GASP!! What on earth have I done D: it seems that Nakeya's true gender will be revealed! But what will happen o.o! Who knows?! You'll have to wait and suffer hahaha! Ahem…well this chapter took FO EVA! I've been lazy so haha… sorry it took awhile to update I'm trying to get this even with the other story I have "A Chance to Change the Past" Kagz and Inu! Then I'll add more to that when they're even :D Well please Review!! I need to know what you think of this story! Please! Thanks! And thank you for all reviews so far! **


	5. Getting Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru glared with furry at what he was hearing. His blood started to pulse with anger as his eyes flared red. "You're telling me Nukai is a _girl_?!" Sesshoumaru growled with anger.

The old lady took a few steps away just in case and nodded, "Ay, that child is indeed a girl. There is no boy from what I see."

Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk to the hut. The old lady stopped him from entering. Sesshoumaru growled with furry, "Move! Or I shall cut you down!" Sesshoumaru raised his arm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she is still unconscious. It would _not_ be wise to go in there right now." The old lady said slowly but sternly.

"I don't _care_!" Sesshoumaru said coldly and with that the woman moved.

Sesshoumaru slammed the door open and stared at the figure before him. Nakeya was sitting up with the blanket up to her stomach her hand clenched on the blanket. She had bandages wrapped around her chest for the injury. Her eyes widened as she gasped and looked at Sesshoumaru with fear and surprise.

'_This is not good…'_ Nakeya gulped at the sight of Sesshoumaru. "I…I can explain Sesshoumaru-"

"Explain?! How dare you lie to the Lord of the West! You filthy animal!" Sesshoumaru raged, his eyes were blood red now.

Nakeya shot up in fear and backed against the wall holding the blanket in front of her still. "It's not my fault ok!" Nakeya said in her defense.

"**I do not care! No one is allowed to try and trick me like that!"** Sesshoumaru growled.

Nakeya flinched and started to shake. _'His voice…it's changed. __**Nakeya you must let me free. **__What?! No!__** Nakeya damnit! This isn't a joke anymore this is his damn inner youkai! You can't fool around with this!**__ I don't care! I don't want my inner youkai to come out either!__** Damnit! I swear the second he hits you I'm coming out!'**_ Nakeya argued with herself as Sesshoumaru came closer.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll do anything you want just don't kill me! I'm begging you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Nakeya said pleading. _'I can't take the chance not using his title…but I don't know what else to do. __**Grovel now!**__ What?! No freakin' way! __**Or I can come out.**__ Ok! Ok! I'll…grovel…man this sucks!' _Nakeya growled at herself and put her hands in the air and kneeled down letting the blanket fall. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru I am begging you, _please_ don't take my life away." Nakeya begged. _'There goes my pride. __**You still want your damn life?!**__ Can you go away?!'___

Sesshoumaru growled and raised his hand. **"As I said NO one will get away that easily." **

Nakeya turned away waiting for him to attack. Sesshoumaru almost struck when someone stopped him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru stop!" A high pitched voice screamed from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Rin. Nakeya looked up and saw Rin standing behind Sesshoumaru crying her eyes out. "Rin get away! He'll hurt you!" Nakeya warned.

Rin shook her head, "He won't, and he won't hurt you…right Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru.

Nakeya looked at Sesshoumaru and gasped at what she saw. His eyes narrowed then calmed down and the redness disappeared. He raised his arm down and was back to normal.

Rin ran in and hugged Nakeya. "Nukai! I was so scared!!" Rin squeezed Nakeya.

Nakeya's eyes softened and she held Rin tightly. "I'm sorry Rin…I didn't meant to scare you." Nakeya stroked Rin's hair. "Also my name isn't Nukai," Nakeya pulled back Rin as she looked at Nakeya with a questionable look. "It's Nakeya." Nakeya said.

"Na-key-a…" Rin sounded it out.

Nakeya nodded and smiled, "That's right!"

They were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's growl and Nakeya looked up to Sesshoumaru fear in her eyes.

"Get dressed were leaving." Sesshoumaru said and walked outside.

Nakeya looked at him confused. _'I…I don't understand? He still wants me to travel with him…but why?'_

Rin stood up and Nakeya looked at her. "You should get dressed. I'll wait for you outside!" Rin ran outside.

After a few minutes Nakeya walked out of the hut holding her side. She looked around and saw the group to the right. Rin waved to her calling her over and Nakeya walked over to where they were.

"Are you alright Nakeya?" Rin asked looking at her side.

"Yeah, it's nothing just a little cu-"

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said cutting off Nakeya and she held back a growl.

Nakeya sighed, _'I thought he was cold before but this is ridiculous! Man…this sucks.'_ Nakeya followed behind them.

……………………………………………………………

A whole week passed and Nakeya was fed up with Sesshoumaru! He had been even colder to her than before. He only let her eat once that whole time and she was starving. He wouldn't even let her sleep. When she would start getting tired he made her do something stupid like go search for demons around, or go get fire wood (which they had way more than enough.)

Nakeya's wound finally was almost healed. It would have been healed sooner but Sesshoumaru stopped her from eating or drinking so it took longer than expected. Nakeya sighed. _'Man is this all punishment? And if it is then when will it end?!'_ Nakeya wondered but was interrupted from her thoughts by Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." Nakeya said coolly trying to be calm.

"Go and find food. We'll have camp set up a little ways ahead from here." Sesshoumaru said and turned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin started and he looked at her. "May I go with Nakeya? Please?" Rin asked with a puppy face.

"No I will not allow it." Sesshoumaru said. "But-" Sesshoumaru shot her a warning and Rin was silenced.

Nakeya turned and ran to the forest. _'At least I can get something to eat like fruit! But there is no way I'm running this time! He'll surely have my head.'_ Nakeya thought as she ran looking from side to side for any sign of food and she smelled some fruit and mushrooms nearby. "Well that should be good enough since there is no river near by." Nakeya said and followed the scents.

Nakeya came to an area with fruit trees and mushrooms around. "I'll eat a few before I head back just in case." Nakeya said grabbing a few fruits from the trees and munched on them. Soon she had eaten 10 fruits. "Ah…" She licked her lips with joy. "That was good but not fulfilling oh well. I need to get back soon." Nakeya untied one of the bandages that were always on her feet and dropped some fruit and mushrooms in it. She wrapped it up. She sniffed the air for Sesshoumaru's scent and followed it.

Soon she arrived at the camp site. Sesshoumaru was seated under a tree as always. Rin and Jaken sat by Ah-Un in the shade across the clearing by the fire. Nakeya walked over to Rin and Jaken and laid out the fruit and mushrooms. "Hope this is enough!" Nakeya smiled and watched Rin's eyes widened.

"This looks great! Thanks Nakeya-chan!" Nakeya smiled at Rin. Soon after she learned Nakeya was a girl and her true name she started using chan after her name.

"Wolf." Sesshoumaru spoke and Nakeya turned. "Come." Nakeya walked over to Sesshoumaru her head held down. _'What does he want now?!'_ Nakeya kept her eyes away from his. "Sit and stay." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Nakeya held back a growl but obeyed and sat up against the tree by Sesshoumaru and huffed crossing her arms looking away from Sesshoumaru. _'I can't stand him! How dare he treat me like his pet! I don't even say that to my wolves! 'Sit and Stay.' What the hell?!'_ Nakeya snorted and looked at the ground.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Nakeya and looked away. "Don't lie next time." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

Nakeya shot her head at him. "Well if you would have _listened_ to me," _'Which must be very difficult for you!' _"You would have known I had no choice. It's not like I'm proud going around acting as if I'm a boy ya know." Nakeya spat at him.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Watch it woman." Sesshoumaru warned her growling.

"Someone needs to put some since into you." Nakeya mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh nothing! I just felt like talking to myself! It's **so** much fun!" Nakeya replied sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru put his hand at Nakeya throat against the tree. "Learn your place!" Sesshoumaru squeezed Nakeya's throat tighter.

Nakeya's eyes were filled with fear. She put her hands on Sesshoumaru's arm trying to get him to release her. Nakeya gasped for air and Sesshoumaru finally let go. Nakeya held her neck gasping for air. _'Holly shit! That was enough to frighten the living shit out of me!' _ Nakeya looked at Sesshoumaru whose face was right next to hers.

"Your lucky I let you live, don't push your luck!" Sesshoumaru spat.

Nakeya stared at him. She was lost for air. Nothing had scared her so much in her life before. Nakeya nodded slightly and Sesshoumaru returned to his normal position.

…………………………………………………

It had been two days since the incident with Sesshoumaru and Nakeya was still frightened to be around him. She walked in the back of the group behind Ah-Un with Sesshoumaru in the front. Nakeya didn't even speak a word to Sesshoumaru and just did as she was told.

Nakeya walked with her head down thinking of the incident over and over in her head none stop. _'I was so scared…I thought he was going to kill me. I guess I deserved it for how I acted but did he have to be so violent? He's truly cold. Maybe there's a way I can make it up to him…I don't know. But even though he was cold…he called me a woman, not like it's a big deal though…' _Nakeya sighed as they walked.

Suddenly they all stopped and Nakeya looked up. She saw Sesshoumaru look at her with cold eyes and she shuddered. "Nakeya come, Jaken and Ah-Un watch over Rin." Jaken and Ah-Un nodded and Nakeya slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru her head down.

"Yes." Nakeya whispered not looking at Sesshoumaru, her arm holding the other arm as if she was embarrassed.

"There is a place up ahead you can change your clothing they should have something for wolves since it's a youkai village." Sesshoumaru spoke. Nakeya only nodded. "I would let you go alone but I cannot trust you so I shall accompany you." Sesshoumaru said and Nakeya nodded.

'_Man this sucks! Why do I have to go with him?'_ Nakeya sighed and followed after Sesshoumaru.

…………………………………………………

Soon they reached the village and found where they had clothes. They asked if the held any clothes for any female wolves. They showed them what they had which wasn't much.

Nakeya groaned as they looked through the small pile of clothes. Sesshoumaru stood behind her the whole time never taking his eyes off of her. Nakeya's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. _'It's too creepy for him to just be standing there staring at me! Grr…I can't take this much longer!'_ Nakeya growled.

Nakeya's eyes widened as she saw something that interested her. She pulled it up to look at it. It was a brown color top that had white cloth that tied around the middle. It also had dark brown black colored shorts that went to her knees for underneath.

"Is that the one you like?" Sesshoumaru asked and Nakeya shook her head away from her thoughts. She only nodded not looking at Sesshoumaru. "Alright then go change and meet me outside." Sesshoumaru walked outside to the front.

Quickly Nakeya had changed and walked outside looking for Sesshoumaru. _'This feels so much better without the boy armor, it's a perfect fit too.'_ Nakeya thought as she looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru. She trotted over to him and he started to walk away so she followed.

They walked in silence. The sky was getting darker from the sunset when Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "I have to talk with some people here so we will be staying overnight in a small hut." Sesshoumaru said. Nakeya did not speak and just nodded.

They arrived to the small hut and walked in. Sesshoumaru sat on one side and Nakeya sat on the other side of the fire. Nakeya brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her arms. _'This is so awkward and I'm still too scared to say anything…I'm such a chicken what kind of wolf am I?' _Nakeya sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru. She noticed his only arm that was resting on his knee as he looked out the window. _'That's it! I got it! I can restore his other arm and maybe he'll forgive me.'_ Nakeya smiled at her thought.

"Um…Lord Sesshoumaru?" Nakeya said and Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well…I was wondering…if you would…um." Nakeya stuttered. _'Damnit I need to calm down he won't try and attack me for asking a question!'_

"Spit it out woman." Sesshoumaru said irritated.

"Um yes! Well I was wondering if…if you would let me repair your arm." Nakeya said looking away.

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused, "What do you mean fix it?"

"Well I noticed that your left arm has been cut off and I know a way to fix it if that's alright with you of course, Lord Sesshoumaru." Nakeya said nervously.

"Do as you wish but I do not believe you can succeed." Sesshoumaru said looking away.

"Right. But I need to get a few things…so is it ok they should be right outside-"

"Go, but you have only 10 minutes understand." Sesshoumaru said not really asking.

Nakeya nodded and headed out. She searched around for some herbs and also some dirt. She put all the things together in a basket and headed back.

She opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru sitting there still he did not acknowledge her in anyway. She sat down next to him and her arms started shaking. _'Damnit Nakeya get a hold of yourself!'_ Nakeya scolded herself.

"Ok…well what I need to do first is see your arm." Nakeya said. Sesshoumaru did nothing but nodded. Nakeya lifted up his sleeve. She pulled out a slim long cloth and measured how long it was from his shoulder to his hand. She held the cloth with her nail where it ended and bit it to cut it. She stood up and walked over to his other arm and set the basket down. She rolled the sleeve to his shoulder and held the cloth to his shoulder.

Nakeya glanced at Sesshoumaru as she tried to say something. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What troubles you, woman?" He said coldly. Nakeya flinched at his words and looked up at him.

"Um…I n-need you to hold the strip for me…if that's-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off by moving his hand to where the strip was and held it. Nakeya shut her mouth and blushed from the embarrassment. _'He makes me feel so stupid! Damn why am I afraid of him?!' _Nakeya cursed herself and started to mix the herbs and dirt together.

"You should not let people smell or sense your fear." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Nakeya looked at Sesshoumaru but he was not looking at her.

"I can smell your fear the last two days. Also I can see you shaking when you got closer to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Um…I just…" Nakeya stuttered trying to make up an excuse.

"If you're still scared from before you're pathetic." Sesshoumaru said.

"What?! How am I pathetic?! You almost chocked me to death sorry for getting frightened!" Nakeya spat.

Sesshoumaru shot her a cold glance and Nakeya froze and looked down. "I'm…sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." Nakeya swallowed. _'I can't believe I'm about to say this!'_ "Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru." _'And there goes all the pride I ever had!'_

Sesshoumaru looked away from Nakeya. "That is how you should act. Respect your lords more often wolf."

Nakeya held back a growl. _'Why…why the nerve of him! He's so conceited! I can't believe just because he's rich, born from a royal family, and supposedly all _powerful_ he thinks he can just treat people like dirt!'_

Nakeya shook her head and concentrated on her work. Soon she started to rub the dirt onto Sesshoumaru's left arm or what was left of it. She started to mold the shape of an arm as she went down and when she reached the hand she separated what were suppose to be fingers.

Sesshoumaru looked at what Nakeya was doing. "What is that?" Sesshoumaru growled at the dirt arm or what looked as an arm.

"Hold your horses; it'll be done in a sec!" Nakeya growled and forgot how she shouldn't talk to Sesshoumaru like that.

Sesshoumaru growled at her and then stopped as a light grew around Nakeya's hands as she moved over the arm and slowly it turned into what looked like a real arm. After a few minutes Nakeya stopped as the light ceased. Sesshoumaru looked to her then at the arm.

Sesshoumaru was shocked with what he saw, but made sure to show no emotion. He studied his left arm closely. It had the marks in the right places. He opened and closed his hand a few times to make sure it worked right. A few minutes later he rested his arm and looked away from Nakeya.

Nakeya glared as Sesshoumaru turned away. _"That little bastard! I can't stand him! He can't even say thank you?! What I'm not good enough to say thank you too?! Ugh!"_ Nakeya held back a growl. She huffed and grabbed the basket and started to walk out.

"Wolf."

Nakeya smirked, _"Ha ha! I got him now."_ Nakeya turned around. "Yes?"

"We will be sleeping here so I do not want to hear you complaining about food. So go eat." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

Nakeya clenched the basket almost ripping it. _"I swear! I swear to God! I will kill this dog one day!"_ Nakeya walked out in frustration.

Once she was out of hearing distance Nakeya went on a rampage. Nakeya threw the basket down and stomped around in circles. "That bastard! How can he just go around treating people like dirt?! I just don't get it! Gah!" Nakeya swung out in the air.

After a few minutes Nakeya inhaled a deep breath and sighed. She sat down next to a tree. Nakeya looked up to the stars. "Mother…I don't understand anything." Nakeya said. "Why do I have to live this stupid life where nothing I say or do matters? Why can't I just live a normal life? Why?" Nakeya sighed putting her arms around her knees and laid her head down. "I'm so tired of everything. I just want to sleep and wake up with it all gone." Nakeya said coolly her eyes started to shut and soon she was victim to sleep.

**Sorry got in trouble w/ the parents, dumb story but here's another chapter!**


	6. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys. I realize this story has not been updated for...well forever. I didn't like how it was going, it wasn't how I invisioned it. I'm sorry I didn't say something. I also didn't feel like writing...but I have gotten into it again and I've been planning not only this story but stories of my own on fictionpress. So I started writing it again. Go to my page and you'll find the newer one. It's entitled, "As Different as Sun and Moon". I'm sure you'll all like it SO much better. I think the old one was rushed too much. Oh and this story will have two parts. Like two books, I guess you could say. Well anyways, I'll be surprised if any of you are still waiting for this. I'm really, really sorry for not updating it and I will now. I mean the new one already has two chapters that are longer and not rushed. So yeah much, much better. And I have it all planned in my head too. Last time I was just going with the flow. xD But I hope you all that read this will read my newer version. It'll start different, but it'll be the same. It'll be a bit slower but not like "Oh my gosh...this is SO boring....." More like "Oh ok I got'cha I'm not confused!" Cause when you rush stuff some people are like, "What...wait when did this happen?" So yeah. Please check it out though, I am for sure keeping up with this one. =]_


End file.
